Christian
by silentC
Summary: This is a story of a girl that goes from rags to riches. Christian was just your everyday teen until her Grams decides to take her in. Now she's going to Degrassi Community School and hopefully making new friends.
1. Prologue: New Home, New Life?

Hey this is my first degrassi fic and my first fic on www.fanfiction.net I hope everyone likes it. This is a strange story of a girl who went from rags to riches. This is after the episode where Manny and Emma crash the senior dance because it's the last one I saw.

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or the characters in the show but I do own: Christian, Jayce, Grams and Jones. 

More characters to come. This story may not make sense to most because I'm strange and I have a feeling the story will be too. To clear things up Chris and Christian are the same person. 

__

thinking

"talking"

',',',',',','= scene/time change

~"~"~"~"~= end of chapter

Hope you enjoy it. Have fun!

****

Prologue: A New Home, A New Life?

Somewhere in northern Alberta a black car pulls up a long winding country driveway. It stops beside an old beat down house. The car sits there for a few minutes the loud music pounding. Suddenly a young girl gets out cigarette in mouth. She walks slowly around and waves. She stops on the deck and takes one last long drag as the car speeds away. Dropping the cigarette she stomps on it then kicks it to the side. Slowly she opens the door and walks in, taking her shoes off on the way. 

__

Fuck this place is a shit hole. She thinks to herself. As she rounds the corner there are two pissed off adults waiting for her. 

"Jesus! Christian it's three in the morning. Where were you?" The female asked. 

"I don't know why you care but, if you must know. I was having fun. You know the thing normal teens do." Chris harshly answered. The female gave her a terribly cold look and just got up to go to bed. 

"Goodnight Chris!" She hollered the male followed her.

"Whatever, goodnight mom!" Chris yelled and went to her room. It wasn't going to be a good sleep though. Everything around her was packed in boxes even the blanket and pillow she was supposed to sleep with.

__

Oh, well. I'll sleep in my clothes. She looked around at the boxes some labeled in garbled letters getting worse with each box. 

__

Probably drunk when they labeled them. Chris told herself falling asleep rather easily actually.

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

In the morning she put on a badana that had somehow not been packed. Chris put it over her hair which was probably pretty messy. She quickly went to the washroom, washing her face on the way.

"Good morning." Christian said as she passed her mom-who was lying on the couch with a hang over.

"mmmm...." Came the reply

__

Nothing changes. Oh, well at least I'm leaving here today. It was true, she was going to live with her grandma. The town she was gonna live in was named Degrassi. 

__

Strange name. She thought as she returned to her room. From there she went to the back of the room. There was a closet there. Christian pulled out a small jewelry box, a cardboard box and a pack of cigarettes. Chris smiled a little knowing after all these years she had kept these things out of the reach of her mom and step dad. 

__

They would sell them for beer money, anyways. Was the first thing that came to her mind when she was packing them into her backpack. These things were precious to her. They were her jewelry, CDs and clothes she made, along with some pictures of her and her dad. She missed him so much, even though they had only known each other for a short time before he died. 

__

Stupid car accident. When she said this she instinctively grab at her right knee. _Stupid brace._ Finally we see that she walks with a bit of a limp in one leg.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

Christian had finally arrived at her grandma's house. (A/N not meaning to sound like little red riding hood. honest.) She clutched tightly to the small diskman she was listening to. A driver came around to the door and opened it. Chris stepped out and immediately looked up at the huge thing called a house. She was amazed that a little old lady could live in such a huge house. Christian walked slowly up the massive stone steps. There was a man in a suit waiting for her.   
"Hello, miss. I'm Mr. Jones. I'm your grandmother's private secretary and I guess I'm supposed to show you to your room." Jones told her. His voice had a hint of a British accent in it.

Christian followed him. 

__

He can't be more than 27. Went through her mind as they went inside. The house was more beautiful on the inside than the outside. They climb what must of been three stories of stairs when they came to a door. Jones opened it and inside was a wonderful room. The walls we all different blues, the bed was a huge old fashioned canopy. There was even a window seat. Christian was in paradise.

"This is your room. You get the rest of the floor to your self. There's a games room, a design room, a recording booth, a theater and of course your bathroom, walk in closet and room." Jones said with a smile on his face.

__

This is awesome. I can't believe it. Christian was so happy she could of jumped through the roof.

She was still looking around when Jones left. She immediately dropped her backpack on the ground and jumped on the bed. It was so soft. She looked over and what she saw almost made her cry. It was a picture of her in grandma's arms with her dad standing behind her. She took another look around there were pics of her dad everywhere. She also noticed that her boxes were already there. 

__

I guess I better unpack. I don't want to miss dinner though so I better hurry.

She finished unpacking and seen what time it was. 

__

Shit it's 5:30 I better get downstairs I still have to try and remember where the dining room is. 

Chris quickly brushed her hair into a ponytail. It look like crap the dark black color made her blue eyes stand out though. People always thought she dyed her hair black. But, no it was naturally that black. It came from her fathers side. Now she was living with her dad's mother. It was strange that she had never helped out before. Not even when Chris wrote her a letter. Christian had been seven then and wrote about her mom and step dad, about how mean they were and their drinking problems.

__

Okie, now where was the dining room? Oh gosh. I'll never remember. 

Chris just started walking around to find the dining room. She finally found and there was her grandmother and Jones waiting for her.

"Sorry, I kinda forgot where the dining room was." Chris said in a small voice.

"It's all right sweety. I hope you will find it easier next time." Her grandmother seemed kinder than she remembered but, of course she's only met the woman three times in her whole life. 

"I'll try grandmother." She said in that small voice again. It was like that little girl from so long ago was talking and not her.

"Just remember call me grams it's sounds better. Not so old." The old woman cracked a smile and she seemed to have a mischievous glint in her eye. Like the one Chris' mother was always telling her she had. They all ate the rest of dinner in silence.

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

Christian couldn't remember what time she finally got to sleep but it was now 1:00 p.m..

__

I hate Sundays. You sleep in but, you know you shouldn't. She quickly got out of bed and out of habit made the bed. Then she picked up her dirty clothes and seen that there was a laundry shoot so she stuffed them down. Then she went into her closet and picked out a baggy pair of light blue jeans with the words bad ass on one ass pocket, a tight black thick strapped tank with the fox logo on it. She then went into the washroom to have a shower after that she changed and put her hair into two pigtail braids. 

She grabbed her guitar case and a book of music. From there she went to the recording booth.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

__

Wow! This is one awesome set up. 

She sat down and started to tune her guitar. Through the whole thing she hadn't noticed the small video camera in the corner. They were all over the house so that Grams could keep track of her. Chris was craving a cig but she knew she'd get in shit for smoking here so she waited. She stayed in the booth for the whole day just her and the guitar. 

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

Finally it was supper time and she was starving. This time she found the dining room allot easier. She was sad to see only one place set and that Jones and Grams weren't there. But there was a kind looking woman waiting. She looked like she was one of the staff here.

"Ah, Miss Tae. I'm sorry to say that Mr. Jones and Mrs. Tae won't be joining us tonight. They had a very important social event to go to in Toronto." The woman told her.

"Oh, ummm.... Sorry I don't know your name." Christian said confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Evelyn Hart. I'm your grandmother's maid." She said with kindness in her voice.

"You don't have to be formal with me Eve. You can call me Chris." She said loving the strange look on Eve's face.

"Um.... Sure." The woman left and came back with some chicken soup and a glass of milk. 

She set it in front of Chris. Chris finished quickly. She then went up stairs to her room.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

Chris went to her laptop and signed on to the net. When the quick DSL link was up she logged on to MSN messenger. A little thingy was blinking telling her she had new mail. She opened up the link and seen an e-mail from an address she didn't recognize at first. It was jayce_silentC (A/N not real address so don't try. If it is your e-mail I'm sorry.) then it hit her it was Jayce -her bestfriend and partner in crime. The e-mail read.

Hey, C

Wuzzup? I've heard that too many times lately it had to stick to me, didn't it? Anyways how's the new place. Is it be there or be square -or- sucks shit? Come on you can tell me. Seen your mom today she actually asked me if I knew where you were. God the world could smell the liquor breath. So how you holding up? I told Don your new address so she could keep sending you cigs. Benson & Hedges Cool Menthol Lights right? Hope your having fun.

Be Kool,

Be Square,

Be Freaky.

~Onamonapia~

Jaycee-poo

ps. don't forget us small antlike people when your a star.

This brought a tear to Chris' eye. She was sad cause she missed Jayce and at the same time happy to be gone cause her mom was still making a fool of her self. She decided to write back.

Dearest Jaycee-poo,

not much happening. of course it stuck to you. it's be there or be square it's huge my own bathroom, room, walk-in closet, recording booth, design room and games room. i'm holding up okie. not right for you not to be her though. pics of my dad everywhere. thanx and that's the right brand. i'm trying to have fun.

be a loner,

be a circle,

be a poser.

~like that would happen~

miss ya,

C

ps. don't forget to wash all of you six legs you antlike person. cause' this star is taking you to the big time.

She remember how much fun they had making up stupid words and sayings just to freak out the posers. It was the most fun they ever had. That was their hobby freaking people out and now if she did that she wouldn't find any friends. Jayce and her had known each other since kindergarten. The advantages of living in a small town. They never had to go to separate schools because there were no other schools to go to. Oh well she had better go to bed tomorrow was her first day at her new school. She set her alarm for 6:00 am. She washed her face, brushed her teeth changed into her pjs and turned out the lights. Again she didn't know when she went to sleep.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

So, how was it? I would really appreciate some reviews even if they are flames. If you would like something added like a character or something tell me in your review. If I get now reviews I'll still post new chapters cause I'm writing for one reason only. I like to write. So I don't care if anyone likes it. If you review with some changes you'd like to see I would probably make them. Hope the e-mails weren't too scary. That's how me and my friends e-mail each other. This character is modeled after me so if you write to flame how stupid the character is then your flaming about how stupid I am. Also I don't have people that drunk in my family and I don't live with my grandma that is for the sake of a good story. anyways pleaze review.

Thanks,

silentC


	2. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Okie I haven't checked if I've got any reviews because I'm starting to write the day after I posted the prologue. Anyways I hope you guys liked it and if you didn't to bad. Okie~umm.... I don't know what couples there's going to be yet because I think Sean and Craig are hot so I don't know which one to put with Chris. I think I made a ton of grammar mistakes in the prologue anyways.

__

thinking

"talking"

',',',',',','= scene/time change

~"~"~"~"~= end of chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own The show Degrassi or any of its characters but, I do own; Christian, Eve, Grams, Jones and Jayce.

Have Fun! Enjoy!

****

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Christian could hear the alarm beeping but, she didn't want to get up. Finally she sat up and pushed the button to shut it up. She look around and had to think for a minute where she was. 

__

Oh, yeah I'm at Grams' house. Chris reminded herself.

Christian got out of bed and walked to the window. She opened the curtains letting the sunshine in. She went to her closet and opened the door. Switching on the light, Chris tried to decide what to wear that day.

__

Okie. No swearing on the shirt so.... How about this top and these jeans and my comfy sneakers.

She had grabbed a light blue baggy shirt with some sort of symbol on it, a pair of baggy jeans and an old pair of BUM sneakers. She then showered and changed. After that she lined her eyes heavily with an aqua line and streaked her lids with ice colored shadow. Light colored blue lipstick finished the look.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

She went down the stairs at top speed eager to freak Eve out and very hungry. She was sad to see that when she went into the kitchen Grams and Jones weren't there. It was just Eve and some boy around Chris' age.

"Good morning Eve." Chris expressed as she sat down on a stool that was set at the counter to make it like a table.

"Oh, good morning Chris. This is my boyfriends brother Sean." Eve answered suprised at Chris' appearance. 

Last time Eve had seen her she had dressed a little strange but, not this bad. Sean looked like he was having a heart attack

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

Earlier Downstairs

"Sean be nice to her, we have to give her a ride to school." Eve said worried.

"I won't be nice to some rich snobby bitch." Sean practically snarled.

"Oh, please Sean. You could cost me my job." Eve whined.

"Oh, all right. I'll try."

Christian comes down the stairs.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

Back to the present.

"Is he okie Eve?" Chris laughed.

"I think he was expecting you to be different." Eve nudged him so he would stop staring.

"Sorry, I-I-I hit my shin on the cupboard." Sean covered up.

From then on they all ate in silence. Then Christian left again.

"I'll be right back." She hollered on her way up the stairs.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

They were all riding in Eve's car. Eve driving, Sean in the back seat and Chris had shotgun. 

"Umm.... If you don't mind me asking, what's wrong with your leg?" Eve asked; not taking her eyes off the road.

"No, I don't mind. I was in a car accident a while back. It shattered my right knee." Chris answered her.

__

Is she crying? Sean thought to himself.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

They go to the school and now Sean was sure he seen Christian crying. He helped her find the office.

"I'm Christian Tae. I was told to pick up my schedule and stuff here." Chris told the lady behind the desk.

"Here you go. The teachers are expecting you so you will be excused from being late to all your classes today." The lady didn't even look up at Christian when she spoke.

"I gotta go. I need to find some one. See you later Chris." Sean said as he left.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

Christian had now found her locker. Everyone else was already in class. She tried very hard to open her locker.

"Stupid locker!" She kicked at it with her right leg. 

Chris tried to stop the momentum after realizing which leg it was. It still hit hard and now she was on the ground holding onto her knee. The locker then opened.

"Great now it works." Chris told herself. 

She didn't see the female shadow watching. The figure familiarly female but, what female was it?

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

Chris had found her class and her locker with only ten minutes left of the class. It was English with Mrs. Kwan. She knocked lightly on the door hoping no one would hear but, unfortunately she heard the tapping of high heels. A woman of about thirty opened the door.

"Yes, how may I help you?" She seemed like a stiff and strict person but one look in her eyes and Chris seemed to know she was kind at heart.

"Oh, yes I'm Christian Tae. I think I got the right class room." There it was again that little girl's voice.

"I've been expecting you. Though I thought you'd be here earlier." Mrs. Kwan said in a stern voice.

"My locker got stuck. I couldn't get my books out." _Why does that little voice pop out at important times it shouldn't._

"Take a seat in the empty seat at the back." Was Mrs. Kwan's only reply.

Christian sat down and immediately looked for Sean he was sitting right beside her. She sent a small wave his way and opened her text book. Mrs. Kwan kept reading. The bell rang after what felt like an eternity to the students in the room. Chris stood up and walked out of the room. 

"Chris! Wait! Chris!" 

She turned to see it was Sean and he was carry what look like a small book.

"Chris you forgot this." Sean told her.

Christian couldn't believe she was so stupid how could she forget this. She had been writing her thoughts in books like this since, well since she could write. Sean gave her a cute little smile.

"Well I better go if I want to actually make it to class on time." Chris told him and for the first time Sean seen her smile. 

He knew it was a smile not many people have probably ever seen but it was beautiful. Sean left because his locker was the other way.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

She made it to her locker with hopefully enough time to make it to her next class. Chris saw that there were actually people in the hallway this time. Again she had trouble opening her locker. She now had her left foot on the locker trying to pry it open.

"Can I help you with that." The boy beside her asked.

He looked friendly his brown eyes were almost the same color as his brown curls. He gave her a friendly smile.

"Sure thanks...? Sorry I don't know your name." Chris said as he easily opened her locker.

"Oh, I'm Craig Manning. I'm new here too. Well kinda." He waved to her heading to his class. 

With the locker now open she grabbed her books and looked at her schedule.

__

Media Immersions. Mr. Simpson. Sounds kool. She took her map and books. Christian quickly locked her locker and headed where the map told her. 

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

She made it to the classroom just as the bell rung. Chris looked up at her teacher.

__

He sure is tall. 

"Hey, you must be Christian. I'm your M.I. teach Mr. Simpson."

"Hey." She said as she shook his hand.

"Okie, well there's only one station left empty so I guess you can sit there." Mr. Simpson pointed out a computer beside a girl with blonde hair and braces. Christian sat down as Mr. Simpson started to talk.

"Okay, today we're going to have a free class to go online and finish setting up your locker pages and journals." He finished and immediately after there was the sound of about twenty keyboards being used.

"Emma, will you help Christian out?" He said with a bit of a cheesy grin.

"Sure." Emma said. (A/N remember Emma hates Mr. Simpson so just imagine her being sarcastic.)

Emma explained everything to Christian and turned back to her work. Chris started to work on it. She knew quite a bit about computers she just didn't know about this site. suddenly she noticed she had D-mail. She opened it up and read it.

hey Chris,

wanna sit with me at lunch? you have to meet my friend craig he's way cool. you can meet spinner and marco too. maybe we could do something after school. just as friends though. it will be way fun.

sean

Chris decided to write back. While Christian was reading though Emma also read it. It stung her to read it. Everything tended to sting lately.

hey-llo sean,

sure i'll sit wit you guys at lunch. already met craig help me open the demon locker. i'd love to meet more of your friends. sorry can't do anything after school got a doctors appointment. 

have fun!

C

She laughed silently as she read her D-mail over. She decide to spend the rest of the class writing in her journal. She kept thinking.

__

New home, new life and new friends. I miss you Jaycee-poo. At this last thought she laughed silently again. Emma felt uneasy about this new girl. Christian seemed to be hiding to many things for Emma's liking.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

Okie I know this chapter ends a little weird put I didn't want it to drag out any more. I would like to thank; JessicLWriter, XxArEULoStxX and, asknowangel. Thank you for reviewing. I guess now I am writing for others. Anyways Jess I need more info before I can put Perfidia in the story. thanks to everyone who read my story. Also if I forgot to thank any one sorry. There were those three reviews on when I finished this. I know at the beginning of the chapter I said I didn't know who to put Christian with well, I just started writing and I guess subconsciously I wanted it to be Sean b/c that's who it's leaning towards.

thanks again to everyone.

have fun

silentC


	3. Chapter 2: Harsh Words

Hey, sorry this one took so long. Couldn't come up with a concept for the chapter still thinking one up it just comes as it flows. Anyways thanks to all the reviewers and to everyone who read the other chapters. Hope yall' like it. Here goes.

__

thinking

"talking"

',',',',',','= scene/time change

~"~"~"~"~= end of chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any characters appearing in the show. I do own Christian, Jones, Grams, Eve and Jayce. If for any reason you want to use these characters please ask me first. 

On with the show, umm, chapter.

Have fun!

****

Chapter 2: Harsh Words

Christian was starving, it was finally lunch. She grabbed her lunch out of her locker. Chris went outside to find Sean and his friends sitting at one of the wooden picnic tables. Chris was going to walk right by until, Sean waved her over.

"Chris! Over here!" Sean hollered then looked around to see if he had embarrassed himself.

No one was watching though. Chris walked over to the table.

"Hey! I didn't see you there. I thought I was going to have to eat by myself." Christian said with a cute little smile.

She sits down between Craig and Sean.

__

She's cute! Wait what am I thinking? Sean couldn't believe what he was thinking.

"What's with all the blue? And what does that symbol mean?" Spinner asked in mock curiosity.

"Well let's see. My fave color is blue and it means water. What's with the earrings?"

Christian told him trying not to laugh.

"Oh, Christian this is Spinner and Marco." Sean introduced his friends.

"Hey! Nice to meet you Marco." She said shaking Marco's hand.

"Cool. Nice to meet you too." He said with a smile.

"What about me?" Spinner said with a frown.

"Sorry. Nice to meet ya, Spin!" She said giving him a little salute.

They finished lunch laughing the whole time. It was fun.

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

After school....

"Sean! See you tomorrow!" Chris yelled to her friend as she left.

She went outside to find Grams' town car. She climbed in the car as Sean and Craig came out of the school. They were curious and followed the car with their bikes. They got to the hospital just as they wheeled Chris into the hospital in a wheelchair. twenty minutes later they watched as Jones carried Chris back out and put her into the car.

"What did we learn?" Craig asked.

"Nothing." Sean said disappointed.

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

That night Christian lay in her bed drawing a beautiful dress. She was pleased with the final work. Tomorrow she would go to the fabric supplier and get her supplies. Chris went to sleep happy that night. It seemed everything would work out all right after all. She fell into a peaceful sleep.

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

It was Tuesday. Chris woke to the sun beating on her face she looked at her alarm clock 5:00 am. 

__

Wow I think this is the first time I've been up early in a long time. She thought as she got her clothes together and showered. 

When she went downstairs Sean and Eve were making breakfast.

"Smells good, you two." Chris smiled.

"Pancakes always do. At least when Eve makes them." Sean answered.

At this comment Eve smiled and a slight pink blush came to her cheeks. They all finished breakfast in silence. Then they went to the school.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

At school everything seemed normal. Appearance are never right at Degrassi though. Rumors were starting to spread about this new girl who was a mystery to all. None of the words were good or kind. By lunch time no one really wanted to talk to Christian and she didn't know why. She hadn't heard the nasty words said about her. She went out and found the table Sean and Craig were sitting at.

"Hey guys! Do you know what's going on in this school?" Chris asked a little mystified by it all.

"Hi! Some one is spreading rumors about you around school." Sean answered her. 

Some of the fog in her head started to clear and she looked as though she might cry.

"Like what?" She asked them.

"Like that you were sent here because you were arrested for prostitution at your other school." Craig told her. 

At this a single droplet ran down her face. Her face seemed cool and calm but, her eyes gave her away.

"Anything else? She asked anger in her voice.

"That your leg is fake and just plastic. Also that you killed your parents."

When she heard the last comment more droplets came. 

__

Thankfully no one wants to look at me that means they won't see me cry. This thought made her feel better.

__

But, Sean and Craig saw you. The voice telling her this was her mother's. 

__

Even when she's not here she makes me feel like shit. More droplets of salty water came.

"Well I can tell you I'm a virgin. Me leg is hurt but, not fake. And I didn't kill me parents. Maybe watched one die but I did not kill them." By now she was hollering and everyone was staring. Christian ran inside and hid in the girls bathroom.

"I should go after her." Sean told Craig as he got up.

"No, don't! She needs space now." Craig told him with great wisdom.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

It was the end of the day and Chris finally had the courage to come out until she heard some one come in. She hid in one of the stalls. Sitting on one of the toilets pulling her feet up so they wouldn't see her.

"Did you see her freak out. That was fun we should do it again sometime." A female voice said laughing.

"Paige I don't know she was really mad and she could probably beat us up." The other voice told this Paige girl.

"Oh lighten up, Hazel!" On that note they both left.

Christian finally came out of the stall. She needed some way to level the field again. Like a sign from above she seen a poster. Chris pulled the poster off the wall reading it closer. it said in big, bright letters.

****

Jr. High Dance

Gr. 7-9 welcome

8:30 PM- 11:00pm 

Friday Night

Degrassi Gym

Christian suddenly started smiling. Then she remembered she had to hurry home. Christian went to her locker and grabbed her stuff rushing outside to find Jones waiting for her. She gave him a big hug.

"What was that for?" He amusingly asked.

"For being such a great confidant." She told him and winked.

On the way home she told him all about her day and how she was going to show them up at this dance.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

That night she planned out her outfit and started cutting. By Thursday her outfit would be complete. Now she needed some one to go with. 

__

What am I think if I go by myself and have fun that'll show them up more.

She smiled as she worked.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, sorry for this taking so long. I finally got over my writers' block. Just to clear some things up. I know I spelled onamonapia wrong that's just how I spell it. Anyways I was not referring to any onomatopoeia(dictionary spelling of onamonapia) in the story. That's just how I sign e-mails to my boyfriend and friends. Sorry for any confusion. Just to let you know if my character is confusing it's because I'm confusing and she's modeled after you. Sorry to the people who sent me characters to put in. I just can't find any ways to fit others in. Again I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry about everything.

Thanks to all the reviewers. Please keep reviewing. 

Have fun!

~C~


	4. Chapter 3: Dancing

I meant I modeled the character after me. I'm sorry my Internet hasn't been working so I haven't been able to put this up. Also my birthday just passed so I've been busy partying. I also finally got to go see my boyfriend. I can't check to see if I have any new reviews. If you reviewed thanks. Hope you like this chapter. Thank you for reading.

__

thinking

"talking"

',',',',',','= scene/time change

~"~"~"~"~= end of chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any characters appearing in the show. I do own Christian, Jones, Grams, Eve and Jayce. If for any reason you want to use these characters please ask me first. 

Have fun!

****

Chapter 3: **Dancing**

It was finally Friday night. Christian was so happy it was unbelievable. She had finished her outfit that day. It was a black spaghetti strap with beading on the straps and the shirt was long and loose on the bottom. She also had a pair of baggy jeans on that had romantic poems and Shakespeare quotes written on them. This would be the first time anyone at Degrassi would see her tattoo. She was proud of it. It was a small black star right on the front of her shoulder joint. She was ready to go and just waiting for Jones to bring the car up front. It was a sky blue 1955 Ford T-Bird it was the car her grandma had promised her for her sixteenth birthday. She was sitting on the steps. Eve came out and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Chris, are you sure you wanna go? I don't know after all that's happened in the last week if you should." Eve had genuine concern on her face. A look Chris hadn't seen on her usually care free face.

"Eve I'm sure. I'll be fine. I have to protect my honor and reputation. Besides I want to see Paige's face when I walk in they didn't think I would come." Chris said with a little smirk.

Eve smiled and waved before going back inside. Jones suddenly turned the corner with the car. Immediately Chris' face lit up. That mischievous glint suddenly entered her eye. She hopped into the passengers side of the convertible.

"Thank you for everything Jones." Chris told him with a sad look in her eyes now.

"Your welcome. Don't worry everything will work out fine." Jones gave her a smile she had never seen.

__

I'm so lucky to be here with all these nice people. Chris told herself.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

Christian arrived to the dance and there was nobody outside. Well except for Mr. Raditch. She felt her heart racing. 

__

Why am I nervous? It's just like when I went to dances with Jayce.

Then she remembered Jayce wouldn't be there. She missed that boy more than anything she left behind. Even her small music career in bars and the shop that sometimes bought the clothes she made.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

Chris was sitting out in the hallway deciding weather to go inside the gym doors. Finally she got her courage up. Straightened her shirt, adjusted her pants and smoothed her hair some. She walked in confidently with that little smirk back. She immediately walked over to Craig, Marco, Spinner and Jimmy.

__

Jimmy? Where's Sean?

Oh no, Sean had to be there he was part of the plan.

"Hey, Wuzzup?" She asked the group.

__

Great Jayce it gets stuck on you then you pass it on to me. Shit! She silently cursed herself.

"Hi, nuttin much. Love the outfit." Craig was the first to answer.

"Thanks, made it myself." She twirled around so they could get the full affect of the clothing.

Marco noticed her looking around.

"I don't think he's coming." Marco had been told about the plan.

"Oh." She answered simply her face instantly dropping. 

"So, you must be Chris." Jimmy was now addressing her.

"Yeah and you must be Jimmy." She shook his hand. 

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

20 minutes later.

"Wanna dance?" She turned around to see Sean's smiling face.

"Of course I would. What took you so long?" She answered Sean. 

Chris hadn't told Sean about the plan for fear he wouldn't understand her point of view. She gave Marco a small wave. 

"Can I request a song?" Marco asked the DJ. 

The rest was lost in the sound of music. When the song the was playing ended a slow song came on. Sean pulled her a little closer. Then he whispered into her ear.

"Marco told me but that's not why I asked you to dance. I think of you as a friend but maybe we should take it to the next level." Chris was shocked by this. 

She really did like Sean but she wasn't sure if it was that way or not.

"How about we use this dance as a trial run?" Christian whispered back hoping for a good answer.

"If that would be easier for you sure." At this Chris smiled a little and pulled herself closer to Sean and leaned her head on his shoulder. 

She looked behind them to see Paige and Spinner attempting to dance so that Paige could still see Sean and Chris. Christian also seen Emma's face and seen that Emma was crying. She didn't realize she was hurting a friend. After the song Sean and her went and sat down at one of the tables set up. Paige and Marco were now speaking and with every angry word it got louder.

"Sean look." Chris poked him then pointed. 

"We should go help." He smiled at Christian and they walked over behind Marco.

"Your just a stupid little freak." Paige was yelling at Marco.

"Why? Cause I'd rather dance with Ellie than you?" Marco pratically screamed. 

"No because you hang out with that freak!" She pointed right at Chris when she said freak.

"Is there a problem here?" Chris asked directly asking Paige.

"Not that it's your bussiness." Paige screamed.

"It's my bussiness when you call me names." Christian was now starting to get angry.

"Just go away." Paige screamed.

"I will not stand by as you insult me and my friends." As she said this she could feel a hand on her shoulder. 

It was Sean and he looked worried. Chris gave him a look telling him it all.

"You want to fight. Oops forgot you only have one leg that's not a fair fight." Paige screamed with venom in her voice.

"Go ahead kick my legs. I can garuntee there both real." Chris was happy after this because she knew Paige wouldn't know what leg to kick.

Chris also stood on her right leg so people would think that was her strong leg it had more to do with the way it was healing. Chris braced he left leg expecting an impact that never came.

"Fine." Paige smirked and kicked at Chris' right knee.

Before Christian knew what was happening her right knee was killing her and she had grabbed it and fell to her left knee. 

"Are you okay?" Marco asked concerned.

For a few minutes Chris couldn't get up but, she force her body to get herself up. Finally she was standing straight again. But, Paige just kept kicking at her right knee finally Chris couldn't take and she fell again this time a few droplets excaping her firewall and trickling down her cheeks.

"hmmp... wimp!" Paige was sastified with herself. 

Chris' knee had started to bleed. Paige ripped Chris' jeans so everyone could see her knee. It was bleeding and swollen. Some of the bones had moved again. The ugly metal brace shined in the colored lights. Suddenly just about everyone was on Paige's side.

"See I told you she was a freak." Paige laughed. "Why didn't you tell anyone? Afraid?" 

Alot of Chris' so called friends. Just couldn't look at her. They couldn't believe she never told them.

"I bet she did it to herself so we would feel sorry for her." Paige again laughed. 

Everyone was staring at Chris evilly.

"What the hell is with that?"

"Is it her fault?"

"Why?"

In Chris' totured mind everyone had turned against her and was her enemy. The firewall was rubbel now and she started to cry harder. She ran out of the Gym and all the way home.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

Hope you liked it. I know that them hating her makes no sense but in the next chapter I'll explain why she thinks that way. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up right away. Thanks to all my reviewers. I know some think this is a Mary-Sue but oh well I'm not changing it.

Have fun always.

~C~


	5. Chapter 4: The Aftermath

Okie, I'm sorry this took so long_._ It's the holidays after all. Happy Holidays Everyone!!! This chapter was good then some one deleted it off my computer. So now it's gonna be stupid. I've been having writers block lately too. Here goes.

__

thinking

"talking"

',',',',',','= scene/time change

~"~"~"~"~= end of chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any characters appearing in the show. I do own Christian, Jones, Grams, Eve and Jayce. If for any reason you want to use these characters please ask me first. 

Have Fun!

****

Chapter 3: The Aftermath

Christian had been running forever but, it was only a block from the school. She had to stop she was tired and her leg hurt. Her vision had been blurred by the tears now streaming down her face. She stopped and stood catching her breath. Suddenly she heard footsteps they sounded like they were running. 

"Chris are you all right?" She recognized the voice it was Sean.

He came closer to her grabbing her face between his two hands. He lifted her face towards himself, wiping a few tears off her face. 

"I guess so." Christian told him a little more reserved than usual.

"Everyone hates me now." She said letting a few more droplets escape her eyes. 

"I don't hate you. Either does Marco and Craig. I don't know about the rest of those people but, if they do then they're fools because they'll never get to know you." Sean said with so much care in his voice that Christian was speechless.

In that moment it seemed to Chris that everything was right in the world again. Her and Sean stood up. Sean helped her to his house so they could talk.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

"So how did your leg get hurt?" Sean asked as they were cuddling on his bed.

"Me and my dad were driving home. We had been riding horses at my uncle's ranch. It had been raining and it was slippery. We weren't speeding we were going at the normal speed rain called for. A big truck came out of nowhere it hit in the front mostly on my dad's side. We sat there for six hours before someone came along. My dad had died four hours previous and I didn't even know. I just kept talking to him. I guess it made me afraid to trust people." She said as the tears came again. 

"You can trust me." Sean told her as he kissed her head protectively.

"I better get home though. I told Jones I would walk home." She said getting up and grabbing her coat. 

"I'll walk you." Sean eagerly said as he grabbed his coat.

They walked hand-in-hand to the door of the mansion. They sat there for a long time just staring at each other when Sean put his hand on the side of Christian's face. Then he pulled her into a kiss. They kissed for a long time until they both needed air.

"That's some goodbye." Chris said out of breath.

"More like a see you later." Sean smiled and squeezed her hand one more time before he left. 

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

The next morning Sean and Christian decided to walk because it was warm out they walked the hold time with their arms around each other. When they got to school they expected stares but, there were none. 

"This feels strange." Chris whispered.

"I know something's not right." Sean whispered back.

They went in and together walked to Chris' locker when they got there....

"What the hell?" Chris practically screamed.

Across her locker was terrible writing. Things like: disinfect immediately or disease may spread and whore. She was trying her hardest not to cry. Sean squeezed her hand and this made it easier to handle. 

"Who would do this?" Chris asked.

"I don't know but, who ever it was has a sick sense of humor." Sean soothingly said.

Craig came up and opened his locker. He looked over and saw Chris' locker.

"Whoa! What happened?" He asked them.

"Some one's idea of a joke." Sean answered.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',

That whole morning Christian stayed close to Sean afraid of more jokes being played. It was finally lunch and Chris was starving as usual. Chris and Sean went to her locker. She opened it up to grab her lunch when a whole bunch of condoms fell out. It looked like there were about a thousand. 

"These weren't here last period." Chris said with tears in her eyes.

"Then maybe you should get a pregnancy test done." A voice said but, because there were some many people in the hallway they couldn't tell who it was.

Chris grabbed her lunch and they went outside to eat. They found the table that Marco and Craig were sitting at. 

"Hey. How was the rest of the dance?" Chris asked eager to learn the details.

"Well Ellie and I had fun." Marco said with a little smile.

"That's awesome." Sean told him.

"I stood by myself and like danced once." Craig said a little mad.

"Oh! I forgot to save you a dance. I'm sorry Craig." Christian sadly said.

"It's okie. What did you guys do last night?" Craig winked at them.

"Craig! We just talked." Chris said her face going red.

They all started laughing and finally it felt like nothing mattered because they were friends. Ellie came over and sat with Marco.

"Hi, you sound like your having fun." Ellie said looking like she was a little sad that she had to come and break it up.

"Hey, the more the merrier." Craig told her with a big smile. 

Again they were all laughing even Ellie.

"Hi, I'm Christian." Chris reached across to shake Ellie's hand.

"Hey, as you've probably heard from Marco I'm Ellie." Ellie and Chris shook hands.

"Finally I have a friend in this school who's a girl." Christian said.

"What about us?" Sean said with a fake frown.  
"Hey you guys are awesome but, there's just some things a girl can't tell a group of guys." Chris said with a red face.

More laughter floated from the table.

At another table....

"What could be so funny?" Emma asked a little mad.

"I have no idea but, I don't see how Craig and them can be friends with Christian." Manny said giving the table the evil eye.

"I think she sounds kool." J.T. said with a strange undertone.

"You think she's hot? Don't you?" Toby asked knowing his friend.

"No. I think Paige is hot." J.T. unsuccessfully tried to cover his tracks.

"J.T. has a crush on Chris." Toby laughed.

Suddenly that whole table was in an uproar of laughter.

At yet another table....

"Is everyone in this school going insane?" Paige asked her clique.

"I think so." Jimmy said.

Jimmy had met Chris the following night and he just for some unknown reason didn't like her.

"They're so dumb." Spinner said trying to put the down.

"Good vocab spinner." Paige told him and they all started laughing.

Back at the original table....

"R-I-N-G!!!" The bell went.

"That bell is so annoying." Chris remarked as she grabbed the garbage and put it in her bag. 

She dumped it in a trash bin. When suddenly some one came up behind her. 

"Boo!" Sean whispered in her ear.

"Oh my gosh! You scared me." Chris remarked.

Sean put his arms around her waist and she turned around to face him. They kissed each other deeply when suddenly they felt a poke on their arms.

"Better get to class. We still have to open the demon locker." Craig told them. 

"Okie, we're coming." Chris smiled.

They went inside to finish the rest of the day.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

Okie, I admit it's a little strange. I didn't want to rush the romance between Sean and Christian but, I guess I did. I actually like this better then the original that got deleted. Thanks to everyone who reads this. Special thanks to my reviewers. Keep reading, writing and reviewing. 

Have fun!

~C~


	6. Chapter 5: Time Alone

Okie I know this took me forever but, I just got a new comp. It's fast except for the net so I've been getting info on things for school and it took forever. Sorry. As always I'm really sorry. Thanks to everyone who reviewed I'm glad that you do. It helps me to hurry (usually) with the next chapter.Okie, I had this chapter started then we got the new comp. and the program won't work right so I had to restart it.

__

thinking

"talking"

',',',',',','= scene/time change

~"~"~"~"~= end of chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any characters appearing in the show. I do own Christian, Jones, Grams, Eve and Jayce. If for any reason you want to use these characters please ask me first. 

On with the chapter.

Have fun!!

****

Chapter 5: Time Alone

Chris was sitting at lunch with her usual group. Craig was taking pictures of Spinner trying to drink through a straw. Sounds weird right? But, wait there's holes in the straw. Lot's of funny stuff.

"Spin We told you it wouldn't work with a straw. Milk's to thick." Chris said trying to stifle a laugh.

"It will work." Spinner told her obstinately. 

Suddenly spinner felt the cold milk running on his leg. He looked down to see his lap filled with milk.

"Okay, Ha ha funny! What did you do?" Spinner directed his question to Christian.

"Me? I'd never do anything." Chris said tilting her face to the side and putting on an innocent expression.

Craig quickly takes a picture of her.

"What was that for?" Chris asked him looking a little hurt.

"Come on, admit it. You'll never have that look on your face again." Craig explained.

"Okay, Okay!! You're right." Chris said and started laughing.

She couldn't stop and her face was turning really red.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

Hazel and Paige were sitting together. They didn't know where Terri had went and they didn't really care.

"We really need to find a way to get rid of her." Paige said out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Hazel asked her.

"I think she's to high on that pedestal Sean puts her on." Paige answered simply.

"Do you have a plan?" Asked Hazel.

"Don't I always?" Paige smirked.

Paige and Hazel worked out their plan and gained two unlikely allies in their quest.

,',',',',',',',',',',',

Sean and Chris were in her room sitting on her bed. They were thinking of how to spend their night. When suddenly Jones came in.

"Chris there's a letter for you." Jones said smiling.

"Really kool. Who's it from?" She asked eagerly.

"There's no return address Mam." He formally told her.

He gave her the envelope and left.

She came back and layed down with her head on Sean's chest he started playing with her hair and brushing it out of her eyes.

"Well hurry up and open it." He jokingly said.

Chris opened it and a bright piece of paper was inside. It said:

****

You're Invited to Emma's Sleep Over

Where: My House ask me for directions

When: Friday night to Saturday Afternoon

Why: Needed a reason to hang loose.

Please RSVP. Hope you can come.

"Well that's unexpected." Sean said reading over her shoulder.

"Yeah. Sounds like fun though." She said sounding a little out there.

"You okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah. Just never been to one of these before. Unless you count staying at Jayce's because my parents are out partying." She said a little sad.

"You could stay at my place." He said playfully.

"I should go to Emma's thing. I can ask her what you were like when you two were dating." She started laughing. 

Sean started tickling her ribs. They were having a great time until they tuckered out and he fell on top of her. They had been having a pillow and fight running around. She leaned up and kissed him. He immediately turned so she was on top and started kissing back. Chris looked up after they had finished kissing. She looked into Sean's shining brown eyes. She closed her eyes and layed there. Again he flipped this time so he was on top. He leaned in and kissed her eye lids. 

"What are you doing?" Chris asked smiling and trying not to laugh.

"I don't know. Maybe being romantic." Sean leaned in to once again kiss her.

"What if someone comes?" Chris seamed a little afraid.

"You have the floor to yourself remember?" Sean kissed her forehead

"Right. I forgot." This time she was the one to lean in. 

She kissed Sean he suddenly took his jacket off.

"Sean. I don't think we're ready. I'm sorry." She looked very upset.

Sean gave her a hug as he put his jacket back on.

"It's okay. I guess I just got caught up in the moment." He didn't look mad or anything.

"You have got to be the most understanding guy I know. Besides Marco maybe." She joked feigning innocence.

Sean started tickling her ribs again. She tried to tickle him back but, it wasn't working. So finally he layed down so she could tickle him to her hearts content. Chris caught on to his plan and blew a raspberry on his stomach.

"Ewww. That was so gross." Sean told her trying not to laugh. 

"You know I could've won if you didn't let me." She said pouting a little.

"I'm sorry. Here I'll make it up to you." Sean said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Wait. What are you going to do? Sean? Tell me." She kept saying.

Sean started chasing after her. She ran around the room trying to get away. Finally he scooped her up and pull her shirt past her belly button. Christian couldn't help but, laugh when she felt air being blown on her belly button. 

"Oh, please won't someone save me." She stated being melodramatic.

By the end of this they were having a giggle fit. Suddenly Chris' phone started ringing. She picked it up.

"Hi, is Chris there?" A female voice asked.

"This is Chris." Chris was at this point trying not to laugh.

"I was wondering if you got my invite." Emma asked.

"Oh, Emm. I did thanks I should be able to come. Thanks for inviting me." She was being tickled by Sean. "Sean stop that." She said away from the phone but, Emma could hear.

"You're Welcome I guess I'll see you on Friday. Bye." She hung up before Chris had a chance to say goodbye. 

"Well that was weird." Chris said more to herself than anyone else.

"What was weird?" Sean asked as he cuddled closer to her.

"She hung up really fast. I didn't even say goodbye." Chris seemed a little sad as she started to cuddle with Sean.

"She probably heard us." Chris said smiling faintly.

Then they started laughing again. Sean started to tickle Chris' ribs. They had a laughing fit all afternoon.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

The next day (A/N it's Friday. I know I got the dates screwed up but, oh well.)....

Chris and Sean walked to school hand in hand. When they got to the doors they were surprised to see Emma and Manny waiting for them.

"Hey guys." Manny cheerfully called to them.

"Hi!" Chris said surprisedly.

"I'm just so glad you coming over." Emma said with a big grin plastered on her face.

"Well sorry to break up the party but, I have some things to do this morning." Chris told them.

She kissed Sean on the cheek and left. 

"We have to go too." Emma told him pulling Manny along.

"Man girls are strange." Sean said out loud.

"You're telling me." Sean was mortified as he turned around.

He was glad to see it was just Craig.

They wandered inside and towards Craig's locker now well enough that Christian would be there.

As they turned the corner they were amazed to see a group of people crowded around Chris' locker. Sean and Craig broke through the crowd to find Chris kneeling on the ground. Some broken glass lay on the floor. Chris was hugging what appeared to be a picture there were deep cuts in her skin and she was crying. Her make up was smudged and streaking down her face.

"What's wrong?" Sean asked.

Chris just pointed to a group of four girls. Sean was shocked to see who it was.

"She just flipped." Paige said shocked.

"We didn't do anything." Hazel added.

"I don't know what happened." Emma said.

Manny just stayed silent. Sean knelt down beside Chris and took the picture frame away from her. He looked at the picture it was Chris as a baby with her dad and her mom. The glass was all broken and everything stained with blood. Sean pulled Chris' head so her face was towards his. He looked into her eyes and realized nothing was distinguishable. He was really concerned.

"What did you say to her?" Sean asked them.

There was silence in the hallway as the onlookers left. He went closer while Craig, Ellie and Marco helped Chris up. 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER??" Sean hollered at them.

"I can't remember." Paige told him while, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Don't lie to me." Sean seemed very angry and the four girls were afraid of him.

"Sean if we don't get her to the nurse she's gonna bleed to death." Ellie hollered getting his attention. 

He picked Chris up in his arms and took her down the hall to the nurse who asked him what happened. He had to tell her he didn't know.

"I'm sorry I have to call Mr. Raditch."

She picked up her phone and called him.

"He said you should go back to your classes." She told them.

He sat the picture down on a table and left.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

Later that day they were all eating lunch. Chris hadn't been to any of her classes and Sean looked very upset.

"She's gonna be fine Sean." Craig told him.

They all sat for a few minutes in silence. When suddenly an announcement came on. 

"Would the following students please report to Mr. Raditch's office; Sean Cameron, Emma Nelson, Paige Malinchek, Manny Santo, Hazel Aden and Christian Tae. Thank you."

Sean left his group to report to the office.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

Hey sorry this took so long. I finished this on Friday afternoon but, I'm not able to post it till Sunday. I know I didn't spell all of their names right. This chapter got really weird at the end. Hope you guys keep reviewing. I'm gonna try and update sooner from now on. Hope to have the next chapter up very soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing. 

Have fun always,

~C~


	7. Chapter 6: Bittersweet Goodbyes

Okie I have major writers block and I'm gonna try and write. I don't know how this will turn out. I think I scared most of the readers away. This fic is probably gonna become a little darker from now on. I don't know why it ended up this way but, oh well. Everyone likes a good dark fic right? Okie just to reassure me remember to review thanks to all my reviewers so far. Hope you peeps keep reading.

__

thinking

"talking"

',',',',',','= scene/time change

~"~"~"~"~= end of chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any characters appearing in the show. I do own Christian, Jones, Grams, Eve and Jayce. If for any reason you want to use these characters please ask me first. 

On with the chapter.

Have fun!!

****

Chapter 6:Bittersweet Goodbyes

Sean walked into the office to find Chris sitting in a chair in the corner staring at the picture again. It didn't make sense to him on minute they were perfectly fine the next she was not herself.

"Please Mr. Cameron come and sit down." Mr. Radditch seemed angry with him.

Sean sat down on one of the chairs in front of the desk. He was familiar with this office. Since Chris had come into his life he hadn't gotten in trouble once. He hoped that the principal was going to explain what happened now.

"Now we don't have the full story because no one will fess up about actually seeing what happened. Now I'm sorry to say this but, as far as I know Mr. Cameron you're the only one at fault here." Mr. Radditch informed them. 

Sean was furious how could this man sit here and blame him for this? He wasn't even there. Even the girls couldn't believe it but, they weren't about to tell what happened plus, it was just to strange.

"Now I'm afraid that threatening another student is grounds for expulsion. So Sean I'm afraid to tell you that you will be expelled for the next week. I'm also to inform all of you that Ms. Tae is perfectly fine. She has been going through some surgeries for past injuries and the medication has disoriented her a little." Mr. Radditch looked like he was sad.

"What aren't you telling us Radditch?" Paige suddenly demanded.

"Something isn't right here." Emma added.

"Listen girls I'm telling you all there is to know." Radditch seemed uncomfortable.

Then it hit Sean that it had to be a lie. Chris had told him herself that she had had all the surgery possible for her knee at least for a year or two. He also told her she believed in natural medicine practises such as herbs for certain aliments. 

"That's a lie." Sean yelled letting his temper get the better of him. 

Even Chris looked towards him.

"What did you say?" Radditch asked with warning in his voice.

"What you said is a lie. She doesn't believe in taking medication and she can't have anymore surgery. Not for a few years at least." Sean had an air of superiority because he caught Radditch in his own lie. 

"I'm sorry I can't tell you anymore. Christian's Grandmother is coming to pick her up. She will no longer be in this school." Mr. Radditch was really upset now.

"What? No that's not fair. Why?" Sean was shouting now.

Sean couldn't help but, let his temper take control again.

"Mr. Cameron sit down and calm yourself." Mr. Radditch was hollering now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a week since the incident. Eve had told him that the Tae's were moving to New Brunswick but, they were coming in the summer. At least he might get a glimpse of her sometime. He still didn't know what happened Paige and the other girls had promised Chris that they wouldn't tell. Ever. Sean was upset maybe he was becoming depressed he didn't know. He felt that a piece of him was missing. He really did love her and he wasn't sure if he could love any one else again. He was walking in the woods trying to figure things out. He heard some branches breaking and some leaves rustling. He turned around as Chris came into the clearing.

"Chris? What are you doing here?" Sean asked her.

"I had to say goodbye." She seemed really upset.

Sean ran up and hugged her. She had started to cry at some point so he wiped them off her face. He looked into her eyes and they seemed troubled.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I don't want to leave. I finally made friends and I finally found love." She was trying to get the tears to stay back but, they kept coming.

"We can see each other in the summer and e-mail each other." When he said this he saw that she wore an even more pained expression.

"I can't see you anymore Sean. My gram's doesn't approve." She started crying again.

Sean's face fell. He couldn't believe it.

"What? It can't be." He just couldn't handle it.

Sean at this moment punched a tree. He looked down at his hand to realize it was bleeding. Chris came up behind him and ripped her shirt so she could stop the bleeding.

"You don't have to do that." Sean told her referring to the hand and their relationship. 

"I'm afraid I do." She answered not looking up.

__

If I look in his eyes I'll never be able to leave. She was trying hard not to look up.

Sean pulled her face towards him and kissed her one last time. When he did this Chris dropped the bloody clothe. They stayed holding each other for a long time. She just couldn't make herself leave. Sean decided he'd be the strong one and leave. Chris sat on a rock for a long time just crying. She felt like her heart had been pulled out of her chest and stomped on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris had went home and finished packing all her stuff. The movers had come and put everything in the truck. Some of her friends were there and saying goodbye. She hugged Marco and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodbye Marco hope you don't miss our talks to much. E-mail me sometime." She smiled at her friend.

"I will." He promised.

"Ellie don't ever change okie?" Chris gave Ellie a hug.

"I won't." It looked like Ellie was about to cry.

"Hey Craig. Go after your dreams man." Chris was about to hug his waist until he bent down so she could hug him properly. 

"I promise." He seemed said too.

Chris had said goodbye to the others earlier in the day. She climbed into her Gram's car. She was seated beside Jones and Gram's was in the back seat. She was trying not to cry but, a few droplets escaped.

"Are you okay kid?" Jones asked her with a smile.

"I'm just gonna miss this place." She told him.

She waved goodbye to three of her friends. She couldn't believe she might never see them again.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

I know it's a short chapter but, I didn't want to make it to long. I'm planning another chapter but, you'll just have to wait and see. It might be their reunion review and tell me who you want together. Okie see you later.

Have fun always,

~C~


End file.
